1. Field
The following description relates to a circuit board. The following description also relates to a method of manufacturing such a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with a trend toward light weight, miniaturization, increased speed, multi-functional operation, and improvements in performance of electronic devices, multilayered substrate technologies in which a plurality of wiring layers are formed on a printed circuit board (PCB) have been developed. Furthermore, technologies in which electronic components such as active elements, passive elements, or other appropriate electronic components, are embedded in a multilayered substrate have also been developed.
As an application processor (AP) that is connected to the multilayered substrate becomes multi-functional and achieves high-performance operation, the heat generation amount produced by the AP increases significantly.